White Haired Angel
by yello13
Summary: Bo looked down at the small girl waiting for an answer. She smiled slightly as she watched the girl patiently. Finally the girl replied. "My name is Kenzi" "They called each other family and that's what they were. Many people in the world had family of the heart, kin by choice rather than by blood, and hers had come along in her darkest hour and saved her life."
1. It's a fae fae world (for a good girl)

_The night air was crisp against Bo's skin as she exited from her latest feeding session. She was tired but content and the cool air only made her more satisfied at the comforting feel of it. It was late so she was allowed to bask in the silence that the street portrayed. She liked that. It was peaceful to have only the moon above her and the empty stone sidewalk under her. It especially felt good with the after effect of the feed she had just finished. It helped her feel innocent in a way, allowing herself to simply appreciate the loveliness of the almost winter air._

_Getting closer to her destination the silence was broken. At first the sounds were soft as expected to be but as she went on she began to hear the loud yet soft clicks of heels. Unafraid but still on alert Bo continued walking. As she did she began to hear the soft sounds of a female hum. It was low and pleasant and as she turned the corner leading to her car she finally found the source. _

_Thump- was the sound of the small form hitting the concrete floor as Bo's body bumped heavily against it. _

"_I'm so..." Bo went to apologize only to be stopped by the appearance of the form. To her surprise it was only a little girl. _

_The girl was clearly young. Perhaps seven if that. Her hair was a light blonde, so light that it was almost white (perhaps just white). Her skin was pale and contrasted greatly with the thin white nightgown that swayed against the girl's petite form. Against the girl's back was a white bunny whose inner pink ears created a much needed contrast to all the clean white the girl was wearing. Bo's eyes flowed down to the source of the noise which was the soft heel of the white and leather shoes worn above the girl's white, sloppy placed socks. Finally as the girl lifted up her face Bo saw the beautiful light baby blue eyes that were nearly hidden by the cut bangs of the girl's white hair that held on top a white rose._

_Recovering from her shock she concentrated her attention solely on the condition of the girl. Once again to Bo's surprise she saw that there were tears in the girl's eyes._

"_Hey...Angel, are you okay?" Bo squatted down so that she didn't tower over the girl so much. The girl didn't reply. She simply sat there shivering while she fiddled with the thin material of her dress. "Hey you must be cold." Bo took off her jacket and slipped it over the girl. It nearly engulfed the girl's small body but she was sure it would warm her up. "My name is Bo. Can you tell me your name?" Bo tried again._

_Although softly the girl did reply. "My name..." She stopped for a second to sniffle. "My name is Kenzi." _

_Her voice was soft and patent filled with an unmistakable hurt. It was sad really and Bo had to wonder what had caused the girl to become so vulnerable at such a young age. _

_Sighing gently at the situation Bo went to speak again. "Do you want me to take you to your parents? Are they anywhere around?"_

"_No" The girl, no, Kenzi screamed. Bo could see the fear in the girl's eyes and it was clear her parents were definitely something she was afraid of if her eyes were any warning._

_Looking deep into the girl's beautiful eyes Bo tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Where do you want to go?" She smiled down at the girl._

_The girl stared up at her in awe, her face lightening up at the question. Kenzi looked down at the jacket before her eyes went back up to the older woman._

"_I want to go...with-with...the jacket." She held the jacket tightly to her chest._

"_Okay well if you want you can stay with me tonight and tomorrow we'll go look for..." Bo stopped not wanting to upset the girl by saying they were going to find her parents. "Uh...we're going to find somebody." _

_Kenzi clapped her hands together in joy before she quickly turned her smile to a frown. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_Kenzi held her small petite hand up to Bo's face. On her hand was a small cut that was lightly bleeding. Bo frowned at that, quickly showing her small dismay with the shaking of her head. "Well that just won't do." In a quick motion Bo placed her lips on the small hand before removing them._

_Quickly Kenzi retracted her hand and looked at it. There was no scar. Then as if in a question she looked back up at Bo._

"_I kissed it and made it better."_

_Kenzi's mouth opened in an adorable O. _

_Bo held out her hand to the girl for a shake while Kenzi began to stand. Smiling at Bo in admiration Kenzi hugged Bo instead. Bo smiled along with the girl as she picked the girl up gently, placing the girl's head on her shoulder. _

"_You ready?"_

"_Yes" Kenzi yawned out in comfort, letting her eyes fall in the comfort of Bo's arms._

_Kenzi was awakened by bright lights. She began to stir at the disturbance of her peaceful sleep._

"_The light" She whined out._

"_I know Sweetheart." Bo found the words slipping out of her mouth with ease. "But you can't go to bed all dirty."_

_That note was a personal one. She luckily had taken a shower before she had left her station but the girl had not and for that reason she could hear her mom in the back of her head saying "Take a bath Beth before you go to bed."_

_Bo dropped the bag that she had acquired on the way there on the floor. In it were a few needed things like a pair of pajamas an outfit for tomorrow, shampoo, baby powder, and a pillow. After that she bent down and placed the girl on the brown rundown couch that was in the center of her tattered living room._

_Looking around Bo laughed at her house. It was half condemned but still had the necessaries like water and electricity; It was on the outskirts of town which allowed her to go to another city instead of feeding the specific area to which she resided. _

"_I'm tired." Kenzi whined out. "No bath, no bath, not bath."_

"_Hey, just a quick one."_

"_No" Despite her argument Kenzi reached her hands out towards Bo to be picked back up. _

_Bo took out the light green gown that would be Kenzi's nightgown from her bag of supplies. Then after placing the gown over her arm she went to pick up Kenzi once again. "We're going up." Bo whispered as she made her way slowly up the stairs. _

_The bath was ran and it was time for Kenzi to take a bath. She had taken the time out to put bubbles in the water to make the girl more comfortable._

"_Okay, I know you're tired but you're just going to take a quick bath."_

"_No, no bath!" _

"_Come on Kenzi, make it quick."_

_Kenzi put a stubborn front, her groggy eyes staring Bo down. Even her tiny arms crossed themselves over her chest as she challenged the adult in front of her._

"_Kenzi" Bo said in a warning voice, not backing down from the challenge. _

_Kenzi's undid her squinted eyes before Kenzi frowned and her eyes faltered. _

"_Okay" _

_Once in the tub Kenzi wasn't much of a struggle. She didn't wriggle around or try to play. She just sat there like an obedient child as if this was a part of her regular schedule. Bubbles hid Kenzi's body but as Bo's hand ran down her back she noticed the obvious shiver that ran down Kenzi's back. Carefully Bo washed away the bubbles that hid the girl's back and tilting her head she observed it. She gasped. It was there that she saw what was hidden by the bubbles and earlier the clothes. _

_Purple and blue bruises littered the girl's back, some stretching out to the near front of her belly. Some were yellow, accompanied with perfectly orange small circles that Bo didn't want to know the cause of._

_Bo frowned, not believing her eyes as she ran her fingers over the most evident scars. "What are these?" Bo asked._

_Kenzi looked up at her clearly afraid. "Bad bad stuff, because I'm not a good girl." She lowered her head._

"_And who said that?"_

_Kenzi hesitated while she distracted herself with the bubbles. "Daddy" she whispered, afraid to say the word itself._

_Bo frowned. "Why does he say that?"_

"_Because I'm too loud and I make mommy sick." Kenzi began to shake. "I'm not good."_

_At seeing the girl's tears Bo began to panic, she hadn't meant to make the girl cry. She was simply concerned. Helping the girl to stand, she wrapped Kenzi in a fluffy blanket. "Hey...Kenz, you're a good girl" She cooed to the girl. Kenzi shook her head no against Bo's shoulder. In response Bo just pressed the girl's body closer to her body. "Shh, sh you're a good girl."_

It was strange holding the girl but that in no way made her stop comforting the girl.

_Bo sat down on the wet bathroom floor as she held Kenzi. "You're a good girl" She whispered. Back and forth she rocked and she continued until they were both fast asleep on the bathroom floor._

_See that day Bo didn't know what to do. She was unprepared and taken off guard by the unexpected feat but she knew that she had to do something. It was an instinct in her that brought Kenzi that day, and it was that day that Bo had somehow instantaneously fell in love with this girl, with Kenzi._


	2. It's a fae fae world (for Charlie's)

**A/N Thanks guys for all the follows favorites and reviews. I'm glad you like the story. By the way this story is going to go with canon but of course because Kenzi being different will have a lot of differences. There will be script from the show used here and a lot of the characters not used in season one so much will be used more often for example my lovely second favorite character Evony or the Morrigan. I'm kinda of neutral with the Lauren, Dyson, Bo triangle although I often lean towards the underdogs. There will be different plots also. Plus there will also be a little bit of crazy characters for like Kenzi stuff (like Charlie). This is my part of the first episode "It's a fae fae fae fae world." **

**Warning: Cuteness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada yada.**

* * *

Bo woke up. Wet. And not like it's hot in here let me take a cold shower wet. She was physically H20, freshwater wet and despite the fact that she was wet she had no problem noticing that small form lying on her wasn't. The little form that was Kenzi clung onto her shirt, her little fingers making a fist on her pathetically wet shirt. Her white hair was straight and untangled as if it hadn't been wet hours ago and the girl's small feet were loose against her back. You know and DRY.

She smiled at the girl. She seemed to be doing that more often, smiling. It was such a simple thing to do when with the girl. Even though she had only met her some hours ago she had to admit she hadn't had so many honest smiles in a while. She was glad for that. She needed to smile and to be honest the girl was a sense of relief. She was a gift of innocent happiness.

Blue orbs looked into brown ones as Kenzi twisted and turned as she yawned awake, the girl's beautiful hair shining radiantly against the morning's bright sun. Bo observed her once again. She watched Kenzi earnestly at the girl's twisting form. She even laughed a little when Kenzi persisted at getting the sandman's spell out of her eyes. It was about three minutes when Kenzi finally chose to acknowledge Bo's presence again.

"Hey Angel. You awake hmm?" Bo asked sweetly.

Kenzi tilted her head up at Bo. Her blue eyes turning a tad bit brighter in question as if she was asking; _Well am I? _Kenzi grasped Bo's brown hair feeling the softness of it as she had found comfort in the brown shade. Then finally making a decision she replied. "I guess"

"Okay then let's get ready for the day."

* * *

About an hour later Bo had somehow managed to get dry. Bo had also managed to get Kenzi dressed. She had the girl in a light green dress. The dress was so light green that if you dropped it one more pigment it would be white, which was indeed the plan. Still Bo had took the time to make sure there was some type of brightness on her. Even though Kenzi still wore the ivory leather heels she had before, instead of the white rose Bo had exchanged it with a green butterfly that left the girl's eyes stunningly bright. Kenzi's rabbit backpack stood proudly on her back with a olive green bow that Bo gave to him because as Kenzi said "Charlie wants to be green too". As for Bo, she had went simple and choose to wear a pair of black leather pants and roll back I-really-don't-care t-shirt. Then seemingly ready Bo took Kenzi's hand. They synchronized each other's step in a peaceful tune as they headed out the house. _Small-click, Little-click, Small-click, Little-click._

"So Kenzi...can you tell me how old you are?"

"I five" Kenzi answered while she used her free hand to show Bo in fingers how old she was.

"Do you know when your birthday is."

"Octopus 8" She said as she scrunched up her face.

"October 8th?"

Kenzi nodded. "but Alex used to say Octopus because octopuses have 8 arms."

"That's right Octopuses do have 8 arms." She praised the girl

The short walk ended when they reached the car as Bo opened the door and buckled the girl in the back seat before placing herself in front of the wheel.

"Where are we going?"

"First we are going to get something to eat. Second I am going to for a small interview. Third we are going to go find your..."

_Someone? _Bo wasn't so sure of who she was looking for anyway. She was sure she wasn't looking for Kenzi's dad although it would be nice to give him a ass wooping. She wasn't too keen on the mother either. Although Kenzi had said she makes her mother sick she wasn't sure if it was the sick as in I don't feel well sick, or the you make me sick kind of sick. She couldn't even understand why the girl was alone at such a time of night anyway. And those bruises...those marks and scars and everything, there was just too much for Bo to feel that any someone was a good someone.

"Charlie's best, Charlie's best, on luchshiy, Charlie's best." Kenzi sang-sung while she played with the rabbit.

Through the rear-view mirror Bo peeked back at the happy girl. She bounced the stuffed animal up and down and threw it up at the sky in delight. Even the small faces Kenzi created made it hard for Bo to concentrate on the road. In the process Bo had been beeped at twice for driving too slow since she was too caring with the girl not to be cautious.

"Charlie's best, Charlie's best, on luchshiy, Charlie's best." Bo sung along although she struggled with what she assumed was Kenzi's own language.

Parking near a breakfast-type-lookie-place-thingy Bo still sung along with Kenzi, the delight that filled her heart making her want to skip out of the car. She swung Kenzi out the car while she watched the beautiful girl's eyes brighten. Once again cautious Bo picked Kenzi up and kept her close. It wasn't a cold day but it wasn't hot either and she didn't want Kenzi to get a cold.

* * *

"That will be $27.21" The waitress said as they finished their pancakes.

Bo watched the waitress walk away while she pretended to look through her bag."Okay" Bo said with a frown. She hadn't expected for it to be that much. Although she had to admit she had given Kenzi a "big girl" meal as she had wanted which included french toast, bacon and a banana "Smoochie smoothie" Kenzi liked to call it. "27.21" Bo sighed she would have to do the thing.

"Charlie can pay for it." Kenzi laughed as she kissed the tip of Charlie's nose.

"I doubt it Angel." Bo said sadly.

"But he has m-money too." Kenzi opened her backpack for the first time. "See look" Kenzi made her way slowly around the table.

Bo picked her up. _She'd been doing that a lot. _Carefully Bo looked into the bag, almost jokingly, but... suddenly she gasped. In the bag was beautiful clean stacks of money. She almost choked on the air when she realized what she was looking at.

"Kenzi" Bo questioned.

"Yes"

"How did you...Where did...Who gave this to you."

Kenzi placed both hands on Bo's face, bringing the two face to face. Then almost like Bo had seconds ago she tilted her head like the situation was joke.

"Charlie's best." Kenzi whispered as their noses touched.

"Kenz..."

"M'am the money." The needy waitress asked.

"Oh..." Bo looked down at the money then back at Kenzi. "Do you have change for a hundred?"


	3. Say What?

**A/N sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to see how you guys felt about this cute little conversation. I also want to see how you feel about Kenzi's situation. **

* * *

Company. That's what Bo had when she was with Kenzi. It was the purely innocent sense of company that made Bo enjoy the girl's simple presence. Unfortunately it was this company that made her completely alert. Bo's body was as attentive as a hawk stalking it's prey and to be honest it was mostly because of the girl. It was strange really. She had never had this _need_, this need to want to protect someone so much that it was almost painful, especially not for a stranger. Yet somehow this little girl had made her so attached to her presence that she had an overprotectiveness about her and at that moment that over protectiveness is why she was stalking down the street with the girl trying hard to follow.

Their steps were no longer synchronized. Instead Bo's steps were frantic and fast paced that left Kenzi struggling to follow behind, bunny flailing on her back.

"Too fast" Kenzi breathed out.

Bo stopped at that, letting the girl catch up to her. She crouched down to look into the girl's eyes while she brushed the girl's hair away from her face. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just a little confuse that's all."

"Oh" Kenzi answered. Her mouth once again formed a perfect O. "Why"

"Because...because honey." Bo sighed out.

"Is it because of Charlie?"

"Well...Um...yeah." Bo nodded. "Yup" Kenz frowned. "But he's not in trouble...with me. It's just that." God she didn't know how she ended up explaining this to a five year old. Still she felt like she had to so she rounded the next corner so that she entered a mixed-lit alley. She tugged at the bunny and pulled out a dollar. "You see this?"

"Yes"

"And do you know what it is?"

"Money"

"That's right Kenz" She lauded the girl. "So can you" She pointed at Kenzi "tell me" then at herself. "who gave you this money." She ended it with pointing at the money.

"Jacob"

"Oh" this time it was bo's turn to tilt her head.

"Cause he said if i went and played with him and the airplanes he would get me shoes."

"And how do you play this game darling?"

"We go see airplane and th-then we go up up up high into the sky for a very long time and it make my ear go pop!" Kenzi used her hands to express how high they were and used her mouth to make the pop sound. "And then big brother takes me to a big place called..." Kenzi tilted her head to try and remember what the place was called. "I don't memember but and but" She stuttered. "he gives Charlie money and then we go bye bye."

"So Jacob is your brother?"

Kenzi nodded her head.

"Oh" Bo said exasperated.

Kenzi brushed the conversation over. Then she grabbed Bo's hand and with her blue eyes she cleared Bo's mind. "So where we go now?"

Bo looked at her phone. It read 12:11. Bo began walking once again walking quickly to her car. "To a job interview."

Kenzi smiled brightly as she resynchronized their steps."Okay Mommy?"

Bo paused. _Mommy_?

* * *

**A/N Read and Review :)**


End file.
